Charlie Beatle
Formerly bookings officer of the hotel who had an affair with the married Abbie Newton which led to his downfall. Bio Welcome to New Park! Season 1 In Welcome to Ruth Jones! Charlie's relationship with Abbie Newton is exposed as while he is supposed to be at camp to remember Ruth Jones's life, he ends up using one of the tents to be with Abbie Newton. Anxious Angus manages to see this and Charlie knowing this is the case, soon goes over to him threatening him violence if he ever told anyone. This is soon found out by Mary Myers who knows of Charlie Beatle's affair with Abbie Newton. Abbie is married to a rather important business man Alexander Newton looking to buy the hotel. Mary wanting to sell the hotel needs to have full control of the hotel but is joint shared ownership of it with Ruddy Abbott. Mary blackmails Charlie getting him to do whatever it takes to get Mary's plans come through. First when D Rail the rapper is holding a special gig at the hotel in Welcome to the Gravy Train! it is clear he has a drug problem. Eleanor Sharpe wants to help him and to get him help. Charlie however under the sway of Mary Myers wanting to maintain the reputation of the hotel so they can sell it, he refuses to help Eleanor and as a result with the lack of support with Ruddy as well she is kicked out of the hotel and D Rail a day after this died from a drug overdose in the hotel. This destroys the reputation of the hotel. Ruddy is deeply upset as a result and Mary still wanting to get the hotel to be sold gets Charlie to make Ruddy look like he is losing his mind but gaining tricks. As a result of Charlie's effort, Ruddy signs control of the hotel to Mary much to her delight and he goes into a mental facility having suicidal tendencies. Mary manages to get a sale set for the hotel between Duchess of Croydon and Alexander Newton, Abbie's husband while Charlie continues supporting Mary Myers and having an affair with Abbie. Soon however the truth of their relationship once found out by those in the hotel is exposed to Alexander. He confronts Charlie and reveals he will ruin Charlie and Abbie for the betrayal they had committed. Later that evening Alexander is found murdered. Charlie is accused of the crime and is the chef suspect with Abbie Di Marco and Rina South investigating him. He insists on his innocence and asks for help but his clear his actions have caught up with him. It turns out Abbie is placing blame on Charlie much to his shock, but the real murderer is in fact Abbie Newton who ends up being arrested for the murder. She was just using Charlie, was having many affairs with other men and wanting to keep living in the hotel and when the wealth was jeopardized she killed Alexander and framed Charlie. When Mary tries to battle with Eleanor Sharpe over who owns the hotel as the issues of the death now makes the sale of the hotel being able to go through Charlie once again sides with Mary who wants to sell it Eleanor tries to do what she can to save it knowing Mary and Charlie took advantage of Ruddy Abbot who is now back from the mental institute. In the end Mary loses when it is revealed she is being sued by the D Rail's estate for being responsible for her death. The hotel managed to settle with Eleanor paying herself but she did not. With Mary having to leave to sort this out, Charlie believe everything will go back to normal and he can continue in his job. Ruddy however seeing through Charlie ultimately fires him and kicks him out of the hotel.